Secreto entre Brujas
by Aya-chiin
Summary: ¿Sabes cual es la mejor manera de pasar la eternidad?, Tomando una taza de té a tu lado, por supuesto.


**Aquí traigo un fic BernxLambda, me enamore a primera vista de esta pareja y no me pude resistir a hacer un fic de estas dos xD, así que traigo este que espero que sea de su agrado :3**

* * *

Lambdadelta inspeccionaba el cuarto con la mirada, cada esquina, viendo que todo fuera perfecto, pues no podía arruinar la ocasión. Bernkastel vendría a una fiesta de té… ¡Solo con ella!

Ella observo fijamente el cuarto color rosado, era muy amplio, en el centro tenía una fina mesa de tamaño promedio con dos sillas muy elegantemente hechas, en la mesa había una gran tetera con pastelillos y dulces de todo tipo; al mismo tiempo al fondo de la habitación se situaba una cama muy amplia como para que cinco o mas personas durmieran en ella, esta tenía una grandes cortinas como para cubrir todo, a su vez tenía pequeñas mesas a los lados.

Todo esta perfectamente hecho.

Lambdadelta dio una sonrisa arrogante mirando su largo trabajo, pero algo la distrajo de sus pensamientos, era un sonido parecido al que ella hacia cuando viajaba entre mundos, frunció el seño ¡Todavía no estaba lista!, pero por Bern lo haría_ todo_.

Volteo rápidamente mirando a la persona que mas había deseado ver, Bernkastel.

-¡Bern! ~ - Exclamo la rubia mientras se le aventaba y le daba un efusivo abrazo a la recién llegada, la abraza tan fuerte en espera de que hiciera alguna mueca, pero esta se inmuto y solo se dejo abrazar.

-¡Me alegro que hayas venido!-

-…Solo vine porque dijiste que tenías comida picante y un buen vino…- Dijo Bern con su voz normal.

-Oh, que aburrida eres, pero eso no importa porque nos divertiremos mucho ~ - Dijo Lambda con voz picara, dándole claramente doble sentido.

Bernkastel no dijo nada y se sentó en una de las mesas que había en el centro, mirando calladamente la mesa. ¿Por qué estaba ahí?, ni ella misma lo sabía, lo único que tenía claro es que no quería estar aburrida y de alguna forma, tenía la necesidad de ver a Lambda.

-Que descortés que dejes a tu invitado esperar Lambda…-

-¡Oye!, ¡No acortes mi nombre de esa manera!- Grito Lambda haciendo una expresión infantil mientras llenaba las tasas de té.

-…Igualmente…soy Lady Bernkastel para ti…-

Como digas Bern ~ -

Bernkastel suspiro, sabía que ninguna de las dos haría caso alguno, pero eso era lo divertido del asunto.

Por otro lado Lambda estaba en las nubes, es cierto que todavía le guardaba rencor a Bernkastel por ganarle en su juego y quitarle su titulo de la bruja mas poderosa, pero al mismo tiempo la amaba con locura, es que ¿Cómo no hacerlo?, Bern era callada pero al mismo tiempo era muy mala y macabra, haciendo las cosas para su propia beneficio pero tenía un corazón de oro, que se iba destruyendo poco a poco, la combinación perfecta.

Por eso no la iba a dejar escapar.

-Listo, ¡Gracias por venir!, ahora, ¿¡Donde rayos has estado?, he pasado por varios mundos tratando de encontrarte- Dijo Lambda mientras se paraba de su asiento y hacía una mirada molesta muy infantil.

-Escapando del aburrimiento, ya sabes, todo ha sido aburrido desde el fin de nuestro juego-

-Oh, ¿Y no te divierte la batalla de Battler con Beatrice?~ -

-Se que no ha terminado pero no es de mi gusto…-

Se la pasaron comiendo golosinas y platicando de cosas aleatorias, por lo menos Bernkastel parecía entretenida, lo que era prácticamente un milagro.

-Debes elegir mejor a tus piezas ¡Esa Erika no me cae!- Dijo Lambda, si, el tema ahora era Erika Furudo.

-Solo es una parodia de Rika Furude- Respondió Bern mientras hacia una sonrisa cínica.

-Tu también lo eres ~ -Dijo Lambdadelta mientras la veía de pies a cabeza -¡Pero claro!, ¡Como puedes estar cerca de esa!, Sabes muy bien que yo te amo mas que ella ~ -

Bernkastel prefirió no contestar, estaba acostumbrada a las muestras de celos y múltiples manifestaciones que amor que le hacía a ella, de alguna manera eso le gustaba, le hacía sentir una sensación cálida, pero no lo diría abiertamente.

Los sentimientos de Bernkastel eran muy confusos respecto a Lambdadelta, era su mayor enemiga, pero al mismo tiempo su mejor amiga. Sentía rivalidad por ella pero a la vez un cariño enorme. La quería lejos para evitar discusiones innecesarias pero a la vez cerca para sentirla simplemente.

No todo es tan fácil.

-Sabes, un día de estos tendré un gran castillo ¡Y te encerrare en el!, para que puedas verme a mi y solo a mi, solo yo podre ver tu sonrisa, porque eres mía ~ - Dijo Lambda seductoramente mientras que se paraba y abraza a peli-azul.

La rubia le acariciaba la cabeza como a un gato, irónicamente tenía una cola de gato.

-…Eso es imposible- Dijo Bern con su mirada sin expresión.

-¿Oh si?- Respondió la rubia con lastima fingida –Entonces…-

Lambdadelta en un movimiento ágil cargo a la Bernkastel y la situó en la cama que había al fondo, quedando ella encima de la peli-azul.

-Porque no nos divertimos un poco ~ -

Bernkastel no dijo nada, en esos momentos creía que era mejor estar callada y no hacer alguna tontería.

Lambda simplemente frotaba su mejilla contra la de ella diciendo cosas se vez en cuando como "¡Bern eres tan linda!" o "¡Te amo mucho!".

-_Erika_…-

Lambdadelta paro de repente y volteo a ver a Bern, ¿Por qué decía ese nombre en vez del de ella?, ¡No era justo!, era tan doloroso.

Bernkastel solo hizo una mirada burlona, al menos podía sacarle lo bueno a la situación.

-Oye puedo preguntarte algo…-

Bernkastel hizo una mirada de sorpresa ¿Tan enserio se lo había tomado?, solo asintió con la cabeza levemente.

-¿Me quieres mas que Erika verdad?...-

De verdad, Lambda era ignorante o tonta.

Bernkastel solo tomo el rostro de Lambda acercándolo mucho a su rostro, cuando solo faltaban escasos centímetros para hacer contacto Bernkastel golpeo levemente con el dedo menique la frente de Lambda.

-Boba…solo bromeaba-

-¡Eres cruel!... ¡Ahora de castigo te quedaras a dormir conmigo!-

Bernkastel solo suspiro, tendría que hacerlo si no quería que su acosadora personal la siguiera a todas partes por toda la eternidad.

-De acuerdo…-

-¡Genial!-

En un acto impulsivo Lambda junto sus labios con los de Bern. Fue inesperado pero muy interesante, era una sensación extremadamente agradable. Bernkastel solo se dejo llevar por la sensación, esto era para nada aburrido, al contrario.

-¡Ahora eres oficialmente mía!-

-Lo que digas…- Dijo Bernkastel mientras se esforzaba por mantener su semblante de siempre.

Ambas empezaban a tener un poco de sueño, así que ambas con magia cambiaron sus atuendo por ropa del mismo color y diseño, solo que para dormir. Cuando ambas se acostaron Lambda tomo la mano de Bern delicadamente.

-Ahora podremos dormir pensando en la otra, ¡Es magia!, además quiero tener un sueño de ti y no de la hentai de Beato o de las Siete Estacas…- Explico teniendo un ligero escalofrió pensando en las dos imágenes.

La noche era tranquila, tanto que se quedaron dormidas rápidamente, aunque al paso de la noche como a las dos de la mañana Bernkastel abrió los ojos y descubrió la razón de su insomnio.

-Bern ~, Bern mas rápido~, ¡Bern ~!- Decía Lambda en sueños.

¿Acaso gemía?, ¿Qué clase de sueño tenía con ella…? lo primero que le paso por la cabeza fue darle un golpe en el cabeza, cosa que hizo.

-Bern…- Dijo Lambda con un sonido lastimero. –_Bern_…-

La nombrada la volteo a ver con el seño fruncido dispuesta a despertarla, pero desistió al verla. Tenía una cara de preocupación enorme y al parecer estiraba su mano a su dirección.

-Bern… ¿Me amas verdad?... ¿Me quieres mas que a Erika…verdad?-

Al parecer había soltado su mano sin querer, suspiro mientras tomaba su mano y la apretaba suavemente.

-Si…Te amo…más que a cualquier cosa…-

Lambdadelta se acurruco en sus brazos cuando sintió su calor de nuevo a su lado, buscando una posición cómoda.

Bernkastel solo se preocupo por dormir el resto de la noche.

Claro, aunque no pudo hacerlo.

Ya que en menos de lo que había notado era de día y Lambdadelta trataba de despertada dándole besos en las mejillas. Abrió los ojos y la miro, como diciéndole que ya estaba despierta.

-¡La magia funciono!, ¡Soñé con Bern! , ¿Tú sonaste conmigo? , ¿¡Verdad?- Gritó la rubia extremadamente feliz recordando su sueño, Bernkastel le había dicho que la prefería que a Erika, y además que la amaba y otras cositas.

-…No…no soñé contigo- Mintió.

-¿¡Eh?-

Bernkastel se levanto de la cama apareciendo con su ropa de costumbre, se volteo hacía ella y con una sonrisa muy cínica le dijo "Nos veremos después Lambda ~" mientras desaparecía.

Por otro lado Lambdadelta estaba en shock total ¿Cómo no había funcionado? ¡Era cien porciento seguro!, estaba casi a punto de llorar cuando vio algo que resaltaba de las sabanas, ¿Unos sobres?

Los tomó, abrió y empezó a leer.

_"Debo admitir que me divertí mucho contigo, deberíamos repetirlo sabes, otra cosa, odio andar de mensajera pero ahí te dejo una invitación a una Tea Party con Beatrice y María que me encargaron dejarte…"_

Lambdadelta desvió la mirada viendo la fina invitación, luego continuo leyendo.

_"Nos veremos pronto, a no ser que me encuentres primero"_

Lambda sonrío para sus adentros, ¡Bern podría ser tan mala cuando se lo proponía!

* * *

**Por fin logre mi meta xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto como me gusto a mi escribirlo :3**


End file.
